


"take me back to the night we met"

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: a letter from Bucky to Steve, written right before steve uh,,,leaves,,, at the end of endgame





	"take me back to the night we met"

**Author's Note:**

> !! endgame spoilers !! ajywho this is my first time writing something like this, so uh lemme know if you'd want this to be a series? or more stuff like this? idk but ily

Dear Steve,

You scare me. You scare me every single day. I can’t help but be terrified of you. Or more specifically, what you could do to me.

The first time I ever lost you was when you were 15. We were at a big fair, and it was busy. Like really busy. And we were young, so we didn’t leave each others sides.

Until I turned around to point something out, and you were gone.

And at first I didn’t think it was a big deal. I’d just look around until I could find you.

But the longer you were gone, the more worried I got. I started panicking, and asking everyone around me if they’d seen you. I thought I was gonna pass out.

Everyone either ignored me, or didn’t know how to help.

And then I really started to freak out. Cause I know you, and I know how easy it was for you to get in a fight. And the only thing I could think about was you, laying on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Alone.

But then I found you. 

I turned a corner and found you sitting on a porch, eating strawberries and waiting for me to come find you. 

You hadn’t been scared. You weren’t even worried. 

No part of you even considered the idea that I’d leave you. Or that I’d lose you.

So I sat down next to you, and put my hat on your head. And we went home.

But those few minutes where I couldn’t find you. That was the most scared I’d ever been. 

So for the next couple years, I tried to never let you out of my sight. Because who knows what I’d do without you. 

And that’s why you scare me. 

Because there is nothing, _nothing,_ that I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.

And now you’re leaving. You’re supposed to be gone for just a couple seconds, but there’s something in my chest that knows something’s gonna throw that off. Someone.

So when you read this note, I want you to know that it’s okay.

Truly.

I love you Steve, more than anything.

And that’s why I want you to go. Cause I can’t give you what you need. 

But maybe she can.

Love, Bucky


End file.
